A Bit of Normalcy
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Jeff is adjusting to life on the an island of five boys who fly rockets for a living. One conversation gives him a chance to just be a dad.


Dreams rarely ever lived up to the actual, real events that occurred - events Jeff had thought would never be possible on his darkest days in the Oort cloud. He was home, though, and his mother's arms were warm and the air around her smelled of flowers and ocean.

He'd been swept off for tests and a long nap in a bright yellow decompression chamber that screamed of his fourth child - a preteen obsessed with diving around their island. Jeff's memories were still a mixture of young boys and teenagers along with thoughts of what they might have become in those eight years. He was looking forward to learning more about them with his new found life.

So, with each day, Jeff found himself with one or two of his boys. Virgil kept him in the infirmary until it seemed his muscles and bones were regaining density lost in the low gravity of his planetoid home. Food had been blessedly tolerable - under strict orders of his second eldest to ensure they didn't poison him on Jeff's first day home.

Alan had been a fixture in the infirmary, asking questions and telling him stories of their rescues. It was invigorating to see and hear how much his boys had grown into capable young men and he longed to see them in action. John had been more than helpful in setting up a system for him to skim through their reports - helpful, even if it wasn't in real time.

And then, he found the report concerning Thunderbird 4 and Brayman.

Gordon was brought in almost immediately for the simple fact Jeff wanted to make sure he was whole. Of course he was, but it had still been a shock. And to think it was because of his SOS. The blonde had shut down any guilt his father had voiced with a stern look that didn't suit his usually bright face.

His eldest seemed to float in the background, disappearing only to deal with the GDF and functions around the island. The grey hairs hadn't gone unnoticed and Jeff knew he had a job ahead of him to ensure Scott got the break he deserved. He owed all of his sons that at least.

The day of Alan's graduation came as a pleasant break into normalcy, though the ceremony was anything but. Jeff couldn't help thinking of Lucy and how proud she would be of the five she had birthed into this world. It left his heart aching until his gaze fell on Gordon and Penelope. How had he not seen it before? Thinking back to seeing her upon his return, she had stayed behind with Gordon. Jeff had been too tired to think twice about it.

The rescue had distracted him, pulling him away from asking about the two and it was a few days later when it came up again. This time, Gordon was standing in front of his father's desk, arms out to display the tux that was obviously uncomfortable in the humid island heat.

"So?" Gordon asked expectantly, squirming under Jeff's questioning look.

"Where's the party?" He chuckled, raising a hand to calm the blonde as he slumped. "What's this about?"

Gordon took the few steps over to the desk and leaned against it as he pulled off the jacket and laid it over his lap. "It's dumb."

"Nothing about you boys will ever be dumb," Jeff hoped the warmth in his voice conveyed that fact.

A laugh and his trouble maker was grinning at the challenge. It disappeared quickly, however as he went back to his pressing issue. "It's just - this is gonna be our first official date. Just the two of us."

A grey brow rose in confusion, "Date?"

"Yeah," a blush swept over Gordon's cheeks. "Me and Penelope."

The cog clicked into place and Jeff remembered the question that had taken a back seat to International rescue. "Oh, I meant to ask about that. How long have you two been together?"

Another squirm, "Um, since we brought you home, I guess." There was a story beyond that, but the confession meant the relationship was still in that fragile infant stage. The fact Gordon would suffer through wearing a restrictive tux was proof Penny meant a great deal to the young man.

"Gordon, the suit looks fine," Jeff gave his son's arm a squeeze. "Where are you taking her?"

"She's got a place," the blonde shrugged. "A fancy restaurant I can't even begin to pronounce."

"Ah, that'll make things a bit simpler," he remembered the first date he had ever been on - back in high school - and it dredged up another memory. Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but only managed a sad laugh. Amber eyes watched him, the desperation making him seem like the teen he'd left behind. A swallow to remove the lump and Jeff continued. "Did I ever tell you about my first date with your mother?"

Gordon's head shook with excitement, Jeff ignoring the creak of the wooden desk as he sat full on it, turning his attention to his father. "If you're going to tell me it was perfect, I'm going to need all the details."

Jeff laughed, "Oh, it wasn't. I'm still surprised she went out with me again." Leaning back in the chair, his mind went back to that day. "For one, it took me almost a year to get her to agree to a date. Lucy wasn't too fond of hotshot pilots. When she actually agreed, I had this huge plan to take her to the nicest restaurant in Kansas. Problem was, I forgot to make reservations. Almost got into a fight with the manager. We ended up eating pizza."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Gordon grinned, seeming to consider the option. "At least I can pronounce everything."

"Kiddo, take it from me," Jeff smiled, catching his son's arm again. "You're a Tracy and Penny understands that. She's gonna expect a whole lot of heart and not a lot of sophistication. Do yourself a favor and ask her what you should order."

A bright smile took over the apprehension and Gordon jumped up from the desk. "That I can do. Thanks Dad."

Arms wrapped around him and Jeff was happy to return the hug. "Any time, Fish."

The blonde let go, almost bouncing as he moved towards the stairs to finish whatever preparations he needed to before leaving. Jeff blinked as his vision blurred to see a sand-covered little boy trying to show a young girl a handful of seaweed full of snails. Who would've thought the two would be building a relationship beyond London agent and rescue operative?

A grin spread over the older man's face as the need for normalcy grew. "You'll let me know when I can expect a wedding, right?"

"Dad!" Gordon squawked from the top of the stairs.

"And great grandbabies!" His mother's voice called from the kitchen.

"You two need to quit!" But there was a giggle in the protest that spoke of Gordon's desires. One day, hopefully, one of his son's would have a family all his own.


End file.
